Wufei and the Rainy Day
by yellowhorde
Summary: 5x4 Humor Shonen Ai. Basically the title says it all. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: They are not mine, and I'm not making ANY money off of this story. (Or any of my other ones for that matter…)  
  
Pairings: 4+5  
  
Category: Humor. I guess.  
  
Ratings: PG for mild language.  
  
Author: yellowhorde  
  
Title: Wufei and the Rainy Day (Gee, that sounds like the title to some children's story.)  
  
WUFEI AND THE RAINY DAY  
  
Quatre hummed quietly as he popped the barbeque glazed chicken into the preheated oven and set the timer. The tiny one bedroom apartment that he shared with Wufei was filled with the savory aromas of home cooking. Grinning, the blond youth wiped his hands absently along the front of his white frilly apron. It was his favorite one and it had little ladybugs dancing all over it. Wufei also thought it was cute, though he would never say so aloud. But he didn't have to. It was written plainly on his stern face every time Quatre wore it.  
  
"Hey, Wufei!" Quatre called across the kitchenette/living room to where the Chinese youth was reclined on the old lumpy sofa reading a paperback novel.  
  
The couch was certainly not the best looking piece of furniture, but it was incredibly comfortable and it had been cheap. What more could you ask for? Quatre had decided to live on his own, without the use of his family fortune for one full year. Just to see if he could. It was kind of a little experiment in frugality. Or was that futility? Quatre shook his head in sheer wonderment. How did people manage to live like this? And could it really be called living?  
  
(I guess it doesn't matter as long as Wufei and I are together.)  
  
"Yeah?" Wufei didn't even bother to look up from the book.  
  
"Wanna pick up and pick a movie from Blockbusters?"  
  
Wufei set the book down on the battered coffee table and rose to his feet. "Sure. What do you want to watch?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, comedy or romance. It doesn't matter. Why don't you surprise me?" Quatre said, turning his attention back to the salad fixings set out on the counter.  
  
A sly grin played along Wufei's lips. "Surprise you, huh?" Gathering his coat, Wufei headed towards the door.  
  
"Don't forget your umbrella, Wufei! It's supposed to rain." Quatre listened to the sounds of the hall closet door opening and closing as his boyfriend retrieved his red umbrella.  
  
"Oh, and Wufei! No Jacky Chan or vampire flicks, please."  
  
Wufei groaned, "You take all the fun out of my life, you know that?" and shut the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei slowly browsed the rows and rows of videocassettes and was bleakly amazed that with literally hundreds of movies at his disposal, there was absolutely nothing, NOTHING that seemed to catch his interest. The main problem was that he seldom went to the movie theaters or watched much television. The titles of the movies that stretched out along the shelves held absolutely no meaning to him. He wasn't much better at placing the various actors and actresses. To make matters worse, every movie that had managed to catch his eye had already been rented out.  
  
"Who knew they would be so busy on a Monday night?" Wufei groused. He had been staring at the same shelf of tapes for the last five minutes trying to make up his mind as to which one he would choose. He had heard of neither. All he did know was that he didn't want to pick a lemon like the last movie Quatre had chosen, which had been the dud of all duds. The raven- haired youth shuddered at the memory. That movie had been a waste of two hours. Hell, he had actually felt his brain cells dying as he watched. It had been THAT DUMB!  
  
Wufei didn't want to make the same mistake.  
  
The sudden, very loud roll of thunder caused Wufei to glance up and towards the front of the store where the large plate glass widows were located. It was pouring! Not only that, but apparently the wind had also picked up from the way the trees were swaying.  
  
Wufei cursed under his breath, grabbed the closest video and headed towards the check out line.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes later Wufei was cursing fluently as he fought a losing battle with the howling wind, which was determined to not only kill, but also mangle his poor helpless umbrella. With a whooping scream the wind won the day and ripped the hapless umbrella completely inside out, snapping a few of the metal prongs for good measure.  
  
Snarling, Wufei hurried on his way hunching his shoulders against the growing source of the storm. The rain was coming down so hard it was difficult to see. He felt like he was going to drown! It was at times like this that he wished that the automobile he and Quatre shared wasn't still in the shop. The mechanic was a complete incompetent, there was no doubt about that, but he was affordable. And right now, money was tight, VERY tight.  
  
(Still, despite it all, I don't care how poor we are, as long as Quatre and I are together!)  
  
High above lightning flashed, brilliant forks of electricity that temporarily lit up the sky. Unconsciously, Wufei began to count the time between lighting and thunder as Quatre had taught him.  
  
"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, thr—"  
  
Thunder crackled almost directly overhead and Wufei jumped slightly. He did not like that sound, he never had. It did not frighten him as it had when he had been a very young child, but it still bothered him. It was not the usual soothing rumble the thunder usually made but a loud ear-splitting 'Crack'.  
  
(I'm almost home.) Wufei thought with a sigh of relief as he passed by the Mexican fast food place just two blocks from the apartment complex. (Thank God, they let me have a plastic sack to carry the movie in.) Fortunately, the rain had slacked off much to the wet boy's relief.  
  
Suddenly, an automobile speed by, sending a huge wave of cold water in Wufei's direction, a wave that covered him from head to toe with cold, muddy water. And the little buggers had splashed him ON PURPOSE! And how did Wufei know this? He knew this because the rude little bastards had been laughing and shouting as they pulled away.  
  
"Injustice!" Howled a thoroughly soaked Wufei.  
  
Then with a flash of lightning and another crack of thunder, it began to hail, hard.  
  
Wufei sprinted the rest of the way home spewing curses right and left.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre heard the rattle of a key in the front lock followed by the front door opening and closing. The bolts were shot and the chain engaged. Odd squelching sounds drifted to the Arabian youth's ears and they were getting rapidly closer. Quatre turned and was astonished to see a very wet Wufei stomp into the tiny kitchen, hurl a now useless umbrella into the wastebasket and savagely peel his soaking clothes from his bronzed body.  
  
"Raining out, Wufei?"  
  
Onyx eyes narrowed at this innocent comment. "What was your first clue? Could it possibly be the fact that I am soaked clear through the skin? No, not just to the skin, I am through-the-muscles-and-to-the-bones wet!"  
  
Quatre crossed over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him in a reassuring hug. Wufei's skin was indeed wet and very cold. The slender oriental was trembling from head to toe, his teeth chattering as he stood naked in the tiny kitchenette a puddle forming at his feet.  
  
"Why don't you go take a quick hot bath, Wufei? Supper will be ready shortly and I'll fix you some hot chocolate. 'Kay?"  
  
*****  
  
Thick steam swirled through the air in the bathroom and Wufei settled himself deeper into the hot water with a sigh of contentment. He was feeling much better, not to mention a lot warmer. The recent aggravations of his day dissolved away. With a sigh, the slender youth snatched up a towel, stepped out of the tub and began to vigorously dry off.  
  
There was a knock at the door and then without even waiting for a reply, Quatre stuck his head in. "Dinner's ready, Wufei."  
  
"Okay, fine." Grinned Wufei as he wrapped his blue robe about his lean frame. "Now will you shut the door? Your letting all the cold air in."  
  
*****  
  
With dinner done and the dishes washed, dried, and put away, Wufei popped the movie into the VCR. Now all that was left was to find the remote control. It took a quite a few more moments to hunt down the remote. It just didn't want to be found. The two pilots searched high and low. They searched the potted plants, the kitchen cabinets and even stripped all of the cushions off of the couch.  
  
"I swear that damned thing grows feet and walks around the apartment when neither of us is looking." Mumbled Wufei. "Where did you put it last, Quatre?"  
  
"Me? You were the one who had it last!"  
  
"No I wasn't. I distinctly remember you having the controls last night. You were watching Wrestle Mania."  
  
"Wrestle Mania was on Friday, and I KNOW you had it yesterday because you were watching that Star Trek Marathon."  
  
Things would have digressed rapidly if Quatre, in angry frustration, had not decided to check the television cabinet, where the remote was SUPPOSED to be. And miracle of miracles, there it was! Of course, it was the last place either of them would have thought to look.  
  
Quatre and Wufei finally cuddled up together on the lumpy couch each holding identical mugs of hot chocolate. It was now time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. It was about time!  
  
Quatre rested his head against Wufei's shoulder and asked, "So, Wufei…What movie did you rent anyway?"  
  
"You know, I never bothered to check the title of the movie." Wufei leaned over the arm of the couch and snagged the video case that lay on the carpeted floor. He studied it for a moment, then put the case back down with a grin.  
  
"Well? What's the name of the movie?" Quatre asked.  
  
" 'Rain Man'."  
  
The End.  
  
Yes, even as I finish writing this, my own clothes are dripping on the bar over the tub and my waterlogged shoes are in front of the oscillating fan. I was caught in a fierce thunderstorm while returning some movies. It was raining so hard I could barely see and I was indeed splashed by inconsiderate vehicles, not once, but twice. Once on the way to the video store and again on the way back…in the exact same spot. Talk about consistency. And no, none of the movies were 'Rain Man'. Actually, I've never seen that one… 


End file.
